Shimmer
by Ziirroh
Summary: "Sky's not as bad as you think." Ren said with a smile. Nora wouldn't have minded too much in most cases, but it was people like Sky that made her a bit nervous and uncomfortable. Prompt by an Anon.


Nora was enjoying lunch with her friend Ren, a Chinese boy who was the introvert to her extrovert. It had been a busy day for the two young adults, as they were make-up artists for a pair of well-known super models working at a photo shoot today.

Nora stretched her arms above her head, a whine sounded from her throat as she loosened up and laid against Ren while he continued to eat his tofu substituted lunch without pause.

"Isn't it nice to just relax and enjoy the day after so much work?" Nora said to him. Ren hummed in response, still chewing his food.

"It's too bad we only have-"Nora pulled Ren's unoccupied arm towards her to look at the watch on his wrist. "Five more minutes away from all the peacocks." Ren smiled at her use of words.

"It's not that bad." He shrugged lightly, his shifting shoulder causing Nora's head to bob. She was pouting when he said that.

"But that model you're working for, y'know the one with the long shiny blue hair."

"Sky."

"Yeah him. He seems like a mean guy to work with." Nora looked to him for an opinion.

Ren shrugged again, and this time Nora sat up to look seriously at him. Ren noticed this and stopped eating, focusing his attention on Nora.

"Sky's not as bad as you think." He told her. "Don't worry about me so much, I'm a big grown boy." Ren said with a smile.

Nora couldn't help but remain concerned for her friend, perhaps he was only saying that to reassure her. Eventually she decided to just take Ren's word and returned his smile with her own.

"I guess you're right, but if he does anything mean to you I'll break his legs." Nora grinned as she flexed one arm and held a hand over the bicep.

Ren chuckled at her show. "I'll be sure to let you know if that ever happens, and know that I'd do the same if any of those women models are rude to you." Ren studied his watch and began packing away what was left of his lunch. "Time to head back to work."

The two tidied their space and headed back inside, a professional atmosphere immediately taking them over.

Nora had always worked with female models while Ren worked primarily for males. It wasn't that they couldn't perform make-up routines on the opposite gender, but often that's the positions they fell into. Nora was known better among the female models and Ren the males. It came as quite the surprise when the two managers for their models suddenly approached them with the idea to switch places for the next shoot.

Nora wouldn't have minded too much in most cases, but it was people like Sky that made her a bit nervous and uncomfortable. Nora was always the type to be really outspoken and bold, often leading her into some trouble with previous models. She couldn't stand the arrogant attitude some people displayed, and especially the snooty remarks they often held towards the staff and employees. Sky didn't seem any different.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing with that? Who told you to put it over there? No one? Well I'm telling you to leave it where it is."

"Hairdresser watch what you're doing, you're practically pulling out my hair. Oh. Your name's Reena? Well I'll keep that in mind when I speak to your employer."

"Where's my coffee? I asked for a coffee ten minutes ago. How long does it take you people to get me a small cup of coffee?"

His complaints kept on and on, and Nora was not excluded from them as she applied the necessary make-up.

"Make sure you don't get that stuff in my eyes. If you do it'll ruin the whole shoot and we'll have to come back and do this all over again."

Nora wanted to roll her eyes at his extravagance but kept herself disciplined. If Ren could work with this pompous peacock she sure as hell could too. Even if it meant her having to resist screwing with his make-up just out of spite.

When everything was said and done Sky pushed past her without even saying a single thank you or even looking at her. Nora was irate, for he had thanked everyone else despite his complaints towards them. What made her excluded from his recognition?

Sky rushed away from her quickly and towards the set alongside the other model whom Ren had been working with. She heaved a tired sigh as she sat on a large nearby trunk containing costumes and watched as the models posed for their photos.

Nora had to admit that Sky looked pretty good, despite his sour attitude, and was working with the other model quite well. She had expected him to want to be the center, but most of the time he stayed his place when the other model had to take the center.

Ren sat beside her as she kept her gaze on Sky, observing his behavior on stage and comparing it to his off-stage persona. She noticed Sky looking over in their direction a few times, but his eyes would quickly snap back towards the cameras when they met Nora's. It was an odd behavior, but Nora didn't think much of it.

After the shoot was done the models were taking time to look over their photos and discussing with the photographer which ones should be kept and discarded. It was the last shoot, and Nora didn't see the need to hang around any longer than she needed to. She was about to leave but Ren stopped her.

"Hey Nora, if it's not too much to ask, could you get my spare make-up kit from the model's dressing room? I think I forgot it there. I also need to talk to one of the managers about something before we head out and I don't know how long it'll take."

Nora nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry Ren, I got it." Ren smiled gratefully at her before she skipped off down the corridor that led to the dressing area.

It didn't take her long to reach the room, but it did take her longer to find the spare kit Ren talked about. It was almost like it wasn't even there, for she checked every nook and cranny possible and still couldn't locate it. As she was about to give up she heard the door click and swing open, followed by the sound of footsteps.

When she turned around to explain herself and not be accused of snooping she was distressed when she saw Sky walk in.

 _Of all the people it had to be this meanie_.

Nora wasn't too happy with the circumstances, and she was sure that Sky would reprimand her for trying to steal. She was surprised when she heard him speak in a calm voice.

"Ah, good I found you." Nora stood stock still. Suddenly unable to form coherent thoughts or words as she stuttered out an explanation.

"I-I wasn't stealing, I swear. I'm just in here for a, uh, make-up kit that my friend- coworker- left in here."

Sky raised his arms up with a look of surprise. "Whoa there. Calm down, you're not in trouble for anything, and I didn't think you were stealing anyways." Nora was surprised by this and watched him suspiciously as he continued.

"I was looking for you because I forgot to thank you for you services. It was such a tight schedule and we needed to hurry to finish this shoot that I completely disregarded you. Sorry about that." Sky looked away bashfully while Nora felt like her jaw could drop through the floor.

"But, you seemed so mean to all those other people, how can you be so nice all of a sudden?"

Sky blinked at her a few times before laughing. Nora pouted at him and waited for him to stop and respond.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never had someone so blunt with me before." Sky smiled at her, and Nora began to feel nervous under his gentle gaze.

"I'm not mean for no reason you know." Sky said suddenly. "I'm critical, and I can't stand the thought of having a shoot ruined because of me."

Nora was quizzical about this information. "But what were you critical about, it seemed to me like you were complaining a lot." Nora said honestly and it took her a moment to realize just how rude she sounded. Sky didn't seem to be bothered by it though, still smiling as he explained.

"Well, first off, that guy moving the cases before we prepared for the shoot happened to be equipment needed for the camera, and I know for a fact that he had no permission to be relocating them. The hairdresser, Reena, was actually quite rough with my hair when I remember telling her multiple times before to ease up. As for the coffee that was just me being cranky and tired. It's been a busy day and I didn't want to pass out on set, so I needed a bit of caffeine before we would start."

Sky had been gesturing with his hands and looking around as he spoke, but when the final topic came he locked eyes with Nora.

"As for you." He said in a breathy tone that set Nora's nerves buzzing. "Well, I really didn't want to wait longer to redo the set if my eyes got all red and watery." Nora found herself relaxing, she hadn't known how nervous she was to hear his reason for her. "Plus it would've hurt." He added with a smile.

Nora smiled back, and the two simply stared at each other before the door opened once more, this time it was Ren who passed through.

"Nora are you okay- Oh." Ren looked between the two curiously; Nora's face tinging pink and Sky resuming a professional air. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here."

"Ah, no. You're alright. I was just about to leave." Sky said to him.

Nora remained silent and had become a bit disappointed that Ren had interrupted the private moment she had with the model. Before Sky left he approached her, taking one of her hands in his and placing a light kiss on it.

"I'll look forward to the next time we meet." Sky said with a wink and then turned and left the room.

Meanwhile Nora's face flushed red at the unexpected gesture and was in a daze until the sound of Ren clearing his throat pulled her from it.

"I suppose you'll tell me about this later." Ren said with a smile. "By the way, I just realized I'd forgotten my spare kit at home, but I can see now you don't mind that too much."

Nora marched over to him to slug him playfully in the arm, the two laughing at the pleasant circumstances that befell them.

It wouldn't be until later on that week when Ren would inform her of Sky's request to have her as his main make-up artist. Nora was all too happy to agree.


End file.
